


History Repeats Itself

by HPFangirl71



Series: The Al and Scorpius Chronicles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is shocked when he catches Scorpius in a compromising situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeats Itself

History Repeats Itself by HPFangirl71

“Wait father, try to understand!” Scorpius pleaded, following his father down the hallway.

“How could you do this to me?” Draco screamed at the boy. An image of his son naked with an equally naked young man perched between his legs tore through his mind.

“Father, it wasn’t intentional! I didn’t do this to spite you!” Scorpius screamed back.

“Albus Potter, of all people! Why him?” Draco was beside himself with shock at having just caught his only son in a rather compromising position with Saint Potter’s youngest boy.

“You can’t help who you fall in love with.” His son replied in explanation.

“Yes you can. I did.” he whispered back.

“But I thought mother was your first choice as a bride.”

Draco saw a flash from his past enter his mind. He and Harry, a tangle of sweaty bodies just after the war had ended. He had known even then that it couldn’t be permanent.

“She was my only choice.” he said in a slightly gruff voice, “But perhaps you should get to make a different choice.”

He wasn’t quite sure if this thing between Scorpius and Albus would last but who was he to come between young lovers.


End file.
